


Goldenrod

by quietbun



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bone cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Halfblood au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietbun/pseuds/quietbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goldenrod and the 4H stone<br/>The things I brought you<br/>When I found out you had cancer of the bone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Nico: Bold**  
>  Hazel: nothing  
>  _Jason: Italics_  
> 

Sunday

 

Hazel

(10:30) **1-800-BE-HAPPY? Really?**

(10:30) You got my gift!

(10:31) **Yeah and now Frank won't stop laughing at me.**

(10:32) Aww you're wearing it? 

(10:33) **It's warm, I left my normal jacket at home and this hospital is an ice box.**

(10:33) **Couldn't you have given it to me in person?**

(10:33) I actually ordered it online and had it sent to you at the hospital.

(10:34) **Did it have to be pink.**

(10:35) It was the only color they had. 

(10:35) **Whatever. This isn't some ambiguous gay joke is it?**

(10:36) No it's not! 

(10:36) Besides, your doctor said you need to work on positive thinking.

(10:45) Frank says you look lovely in pink. 

(10:46) **Frank is going to be suffocated with a pillow in his sleep.**

(10:47) Don't murder my boyfriend. 

(10:50) **Tell him to watch his back. He's gonna wake up with a horse head in his bed, Godfather style.**

(10:51) I condone the use of horse heads, wouldn't a goat head have the same message? Also aren't you in the same room as him? Why don't you tell him yourself?

(10:52) **Because for once were not actually in the same room, and it has to be a horse head. I have to live up to my Italian heritage.**

(10:52)  **Go big or go home.**

(10:52) I think go home would actually be preferred

(11:23) You have this bad habit of not texting people back.

(11:30) **Sorry.**

(11:31) It's fine, I'm just saying it worries me. 

(11:31) **Well I'm not dropping dead in the 20 minutes I don't text you.**

(11:32) You could be! Maybe you were off killing horses for your Godfather plan! Who knows!

(11:34) **You're being over dramatic. I'm fine.**

(11:35) Fine enough to come home?

(11:35) **They say tomorrow but who knows.**

(11:36) Really!

(11:36) **Probably, unless I start bleeding out of my eyeballs or something.**

(11:36) With your health history it's possible.

(11:37) **There's actually a girl here who does that, like every day at three o'clock.**

(11:38) Oh my god.

(11:39) **The doctors have pretty much no idea what to do. They said the only case of it they've seen is in bats.**

(11:40) That's scary!

(11:41) **A little. She scared the shit out of the nurse one time though, that was hilarious.**

(11:41) That poor woman!

(11:43) **She deserved it. She told the girl that instead of taking her pain medication she should start praying.**

(11:45) Did she really?  
  
(11:46) **Yeah it was pretty shitty.**

(11:48) **She stopped volunteering after that though. Anyways I have PT in like ten minuets so I have to go.**

(11:50) Have fun!

(11:52) **Right.**

 

Monday

 

Unknown Number

(1:40 PM) _Hi! My name is Jason Grace, I live in San Francisco and I go to SPQR military high school and I'm 18. I hope we can be friends!_

(1:44 PM) **Well that was the most scripted thing I've ever read.**

(1:44 PM) **So if I'm understanding this correctly this thing is basically set up so kids with cancer have friends?**

(1:45 PM) _I guess?_

(1:46 PM) **Are you doing this for extra credit?**

(1:46 PM) _No, I'm doing it with a club, but mostly because I thought it would be fun._

(1:50 PM) **Great.**

(1:50 PM) **But, as touched as I am. I really don’t need some random stranger to text me to make me feel like I have some sortof a social life, so I’m going to have to pass for today.**

(1:51 PM) _I’m not doing this because I feel obligated to! I just thought it would be a cool opportunity to make a new friend._

  
****

Hazel

(1:44 PM) **Oh my god**

(1:45 PM) What?

(1:45 PM) **I have been assigned a pity buddy**

(1:46 PM) A what?

(1:46 PM) **I thought I mentioned this but I guess not.**

(1:47 PM) **There’s this thing thats like a number exchange program where some hospitals work with some high schools and they assign cancer patients like pen pals but its like with phone numbers.**

(1:47 PM) **So long story short some douche from California has my phone number and he wont stop texting me.  
**  
(1:48 PM)Maybe this is a good thing?

(1:48 PM)You need someone to talk to other than me.

(1:49 PM) **Hey. I talk to people.**

(1:50 PM) When was the last time you talked to Percy or Annabeth

(1:51 PM) **Hezel. Don’t.**  
  
(1:52 PM)Fine, what about that Will kid from school? He seemed nice!

(1:53 PM) **Can we not do this.**  
  
(1:54 PM)All I’m saying is this could be a good thing, because you have a bad habit of pushing people away.

(1:55 PM) **It’s not like any of them have tried to talk to me either.**  
  
(1:55 PM)Percy tried to visit you in the hospital and you threw a flower vase at his head and told him to get out.

(2:05 PM) **I told him to get the fuck out, if were going to bring that lovely time up we might as well do it accurately, and it was for a perfectly good reason.  
**  
(2:06 PM)Nico, we’ve talked about this… You can’t blame him for what happened.  
  
(2:06 PM) **I don’t anymore, but I burned that bridge a long time ago, so there’s no point in wishing I hadn’t.**

(2:07 PM) **I have to go.**

(2:08 PM) Nico…

(2:15 PM) At least try giving this new guy a chance.

 

Tuesday

 

Douche Bag

(2:30 PM) _Your name is Nico di Angelo right?_

(2:40 PM) **I'm sure the paper you have on me tells you that.**

(2:41 PM) _Yeah, I'm just trying to start a conversation..._

(2:42 PM) **The thought is appreciated, but you're gonna have to try some other cancer patient to pity.**

(2:43 PM) _You think I pity you?_

(2:44 PM) **What does the paper you have say about me.**

(2:45 PM) _It really doesn't say that much about you. All it says is that you have bone cancer and you’re 17._

(2:47 PM) **Well that's enough. You can give yourself a nice pat on the back for filling this sick kid's weekly quota of social interaction and kindly fuck off.**

(2:48 PM) _That doesn't mean I automatically pity you._

(3:14 PM) _I'm not gonna give up!_

 

Wednesday

 

Douche Bag

(11:10) _How are you feeling today?_

(11:30) **Awesome I love being constantly in pain and throwing up every hour.**

(11:30) _I’m sorry :( is there anything I can do to help?_

_(11:31)_ **Yeah leave me alone and **let me fucking sleep.****

 

Douche Bag

(3:00 PM) _Are you feeling any better?_

(3:01 PM) **Just leave me alone holy shit!!**

(3:02 PM) _I’ll take that as a no…_

(3:06 PM) **Go fuck yourself! I’m not some quirky pen pal you can write to to make yourself feel good.**

 

Hazel

(3:01 PM **) He wont stop fucking texting me**

(3:06 PM)Maybe he actually wants to be your friend?

(3:07 PM) **Yeah and I’m going to live to 40.**

(3:07 PM) **He’s probably just doing this for extra credit or college transcript or something.**

(3:07 PM) **Who cares.**

(3:07 PM) **Whatever.**

(3:09 PM) Nico that’s not true.

(3:10 PM) **I don’t care**

(3:11 PM) It seems like you do care.

(3:12 PM) **Yeah well once the month is over and he has his grade he’ll be on his merry way, because none of this means shit to him.**

(3:12 PM) Nico.

(3:12 PM) Have you taken your meds yet?

(3:13 PM) **…**

(3:14 PM) Nico.

(3:14 PM) **Fine no. I haven’t and I’m not going to, so leave me alone.**

(3:15 PM) Nico. Do you want me to come back home?

(3:20 PM) **No it’s fine. You don’t have to cut your date short because I’m pathetic and can’t handle being alone.**

(3:21 PM) Frank will understand. I’ll be home in ten minutes. Do you want me to pick anything up from the store?

(3:22 PM) **No its fine, really don’t .**

(3:23 PM) I’m already on my way, and I’m getting chocolate ice cream.

~~ **  
** ~~ Thursday

 

Jason

(6:40 PM) **Sorry. For being an asshole yesterday.**

(6:40 PM) **I was having a really bad day and I kindof took it out on you.**

(6:40 PM) **So uh, yeah. Sorry.**

(6:41 PM) _It’s totally fine, it’s not like you’re the first person in the world to have a bad day._

(6:44 PM) **Wow I didn’t think you would actually reply.**

(6:45 PM) _Why wouldn’t I?_  


(6:45 PM) _Don’t beat yourself up about it, are you feeling better now?_

(6:46 PM) **Yeah… My sister came home and watched movies with me and bullied me into taking my meds.**

(6:47 PM) **And before you ask, yeah I have depression, which isn’t really that uncommon in cancer patients.**

(6:48 PM) _I’m sorry you had a bad day, but really its ok._

(6:48 PM) _What movie did you watch?_

(6:49 PM) **Silence of the Lambs**  


(6:50 PM) _Not really a feel good movie._

(6:55 PM) W **e watched Spirit next, which is Hazel’s favorite movie, besides Black Beauty.**

(6:56 PM) _She must really like horses then, huh?_

(6:57 PM) **You have no idea. She’s actually the president of Equestrian club here.**

(6:57 PM) _Are you in any clubs?_

(6:58 PM) **I’m not a very social person, but I used to go to a D &D club.  
**   
(6:59 PM) _Two questions, one: D &D?_

(7:00 PM) **Dungeons and Dragons.**

(7:01 PM) _Oh ok, and second question, used to?_

(7:02 PM) **I’m homeschooled now, because going to the hospital so much kinda conflicted with the schedule.**

(7:03 PM) _Fair enough._

(7:04 PM) _So you like Horror movies?_

(7:05 PM) **Yeah mostly, but I don’t mind watching other stuff.**

(7:06 PM) **Enough time in a pediatrics ward basically numbs any resistance you feel towards disney movies.**

(7:15 PM) _Hah I bet, alright I have to go, I have practice._

(7:16 PM) **Alright. Sorry again.**

(7:18 PM) _Don’t be. Talk to you later Nico_.

(7:19 PM) **Yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nico takes shakespeare very seriously... almost as seriously as jason takes musicals.  
>  _Jason is italics_  
>  **Nico is bold**  
>  ** _Leo is everything_**

Friday

 

Jason

(4:23 PM) _Hey, where do you live?_

(4:31 PM) **Maine**

(4:32 PM) **I freeze my ass off on a daily basis it’s great.**

(4:33 PM) _I’ve heard Main is really pretty!_

(4:34 PM) **If you think 116 inches of snow is pretty.**

(4:35 PM) Some people do, why not a fan?

(4:36 PM) **I hate the cold.**

(4:37 PM) _Understandable._

(4:38 PM) **You live in California right? Does it even get cold there? Like? 40 degrees in winter?**

(4:38 PM) **Our annual temperature in the winter is 0.**

(4:39 PM) _Sounds awful, I’ll take sunny skies and beaches any time._

(4:40 PM) **The only time I’m glad I take online classes is in the winter because I don’t have to leave the house.**

(4:51 PM) _Sounds lonely. :(_

(4:56 PM) **I have Hazel.**

(4:57 PM) _Do you have any pets?_

(4:58 PM) **Three doberman and Hazel has a horse**.

(4:59 PM) _What are their names?_

(5:03 PM) **Dogs are Spot, Cerberus, and Thantos.**

(5:05 PM) _One of those is not like there other._

(5:05 PM) **My dad named Spot. His wife named the other two.**

(5:06 PM) _Your dad sounds like a funny guy._

(5:08 PM) **He’s**

(5:08 PM) **Eccentric.**

(5:09 PM) _What does he do?_

(5:13 PM) **He’s a lawyer.**

(5:13 PM) _Huh, my dad is too. Maybe they know each other._

(5:14 PM) **Probably not. Do you have any idea how many lawyers there are in the united states?**

(5:15 PM) _I guess that’s true… Still it would be cool!_

(5:16 PM) **Very few people think meeting my dad is cool. Something tells me that your dad would probably share the same opinion.**

(5:18 PM) _Probably. But it would be just as cool if they were like bitter lawyer enemies._  


(5:18 PM) _That would make us like Romeo and Juliet!_

(5:19 PM) **Why? Because were going to kill ourselves after a series of miscommunications and a shotgun wedding.**

(5:19 PM) **You do realize comparing a relationship to Romeo and Juliet is like using Hamlet to demonstrate how close and well-adjusted your family life is. Which might actually work in my case. But still.**

(5:19 PM) **Not that we’re in a relationship I was just saying…**

(5:24 PM) _You suck all the fun out of everything I was about to start quoting West Side Story._

(5:25 PM) **I would never talk to you again.  
**

(5:26 PM) _Hey! That movie is a classic! Don’t hate._

(5:26 PM) **I’m hating.**

(5:30 PM) _I’m so offended, West Side Story is one of the greatest things are generation has come up with!_

(5:31 PM) **That and High School Musical?**

(5:33 PM) _I’m sure you’ve seen High School Musical at least twice so you can’t even talk._ **  
**

(5:34 PM) **It wasn’t willingly.  
**

(5:34 PM) _Still. You’ve totally seen it._

(6:00 PM) _Alright, talk to you later I guess?_

(7:51 PM) **Sorry I fell asleep, I didn’t mean to blow you off**

(7:52 PM) _You sleep a lot huh?_

(7:53 PM) **It’s kindof the only time I’m not really in pain.**

(7:53 PM) _I guess that makes sense._

(7:54 PM) _I’m just kindof used to you not texting back_

(7:54 PM) **Hazel says thats a bad habit of mine.**

(7:54 PM) _I can see why_

(7:55 PM) _But this time I actually have to go. I have practice_

(7:55 PM) **Isn’t it super late? Maybe? I don’t know fuck time zones. Anyways, later.**

(7:55 PM) **Good luck.**

  
****

  


 

Monday

 

Jason

(11:15) _So, uh what's your middle name?_

(1:47 PM) **di.**

(1:47 PM) _Seriously?!_

(1:50 PM) **No it's not my actual middle name holy fuck.**

(1:51 PM) **Are you reading these questions off a paper or something?**

(1:51 PM) **Also aren't you supposed to be in class? Today is a school day right?**

(2:06 PM) _I'm a TA this period, so I can slack off a little. Besides I like talking to you._

(2:13 PM) **Even though I've been an asshole to you every step of the way?**

(2:14 PM) _I sort of expected it. You've had kinda a shitty life._

(2:15 PM) **Thank you.**

(2:16 PM) _Sorry, I didn't mean it like that._

(2:16 PM) _I meant like_

(2:16 PM) _ugh_

(2:17 PM) **It's cool.**

(2:18 PM) **It’s actually sort of nice to have someone who doesn't automatically assume that I’m some fragile thing that they have to tip-toe around.**

(2:18 PM) _I don't think I could ever think someone with as much sarcasm as you do is fragile._

(2:21 PM) **I'll take that as a compliment.**

(2:24 PM) _Cool._

(2:41 PM) _So what are you doing?_

(2:51 PM) **That sounds like a poorly veiled sext attempt.**

(2:51 PM) **Next thing I know you’re going to ask what I would do if you were there.**

(2:52 PM) _Oh my god._

(2:54 PM) **I’m just saying. You text like a straight white boy.**

(2:54 PM) _I would like to think I text like a bisexual white boy, all things considered._

(2:55 PM) _That didn’t come out as well as I thought it would._  


(2:56 PM) **Nope. Now it just seems even more likely that it was a sub-par sext.**

(2:57 PM) _Can I just ask you what you’re doing in peace._

(2:57 PM) **Never.**

(2:57 PM) **And I’m Playing Dragon Age 2.**

(3:00 PM) _Oh man nice!_

(3:17 PM) _Also, don’t you have school._

(3:18 PM) **I graduated high school last year and take online college classes.**

(3:19 PM) _Whoa really?_

(3:18 PM) **Yep. I’m basically a genius.**  


(3:18 PM) **And by that I mean I have a lot of free time.**

(3:19 PM) _Fair enough honestly. So what’s happening in dragon age._

(3:19 PM) **I’m about to get my ass kicked by Arishok it’s going to be great.**

(3:19 PM) _Always a good time_

(3:24 PM) **It’s like the third time I’ve played through this game, so I’m fairly confident I wont die, but who knows.**

(3:25 PM) _Wow how many hours do you have logged on that game?_

(3:31 PM) **Between this and Inquisition it’s an unhealthy amount even for someone with as much free time as I do.**

(3:32 PM) _That’s because they’re great games. Who did you end up romancing?_

(3:46 PM) **Fenris in 2. Dorian in inquisition.**

(3:47 PM) _Cool! I romanced Isabela in 2 and I haven’t gotten around to playing inquisition yet._  


(3:47 PM) **The graphics are so much better, I will say that much. 2 had better characters/plot but Inquisition is still super cool. I hope they release like a reboot of 2 with inquisition graphics.**  


(3:48 PM) _That sounds amazing._

(3:50 PM) **It would be.**

(3:51 PM) _Well, You’ve got me convinced. I’ll have to play inquisition next time I’m at home._  


(2:52 PM) **At home? How often do you go home?**

(3:52 PM) _I go to military school so I only really go home during holidays and stuff, but even then I usually just go to a friends house or something._  


(3:53 PM) **I take it you don’t get along very well with your family, which is hard to imagine since you seem to be the type of person who gets along with everyone.**

(3:54 PM) _Not so much as we don’t get along, we’re just not close. My family situation is really complicated._

(3:55 PM) **I know what that’s like.**

(3:55 PM) **Speaking of, my step-mom is calling me downstairs so only God himself knows when I’ll return.**

(3:56 PM) _Talk to you later!_

(3:56 PM) **If I survive.**

(3:57 PM) _If you don’t text back in a week I’ll assume your dead._

(3:58 PM) **Sounds good. You have to avenge me.**

(3:58 PM) _I will totally avenge you._  


(3:59 PM) **You better.**

 

Leo

(2:24 PM) ** _are you texting that sick kid?_**

(2:25 PM) _He has a name you know._

(2:25 PM)  **_yeah i know, but i have to keep referring to him as the sick kid so you don’t know i feel like my position as best friend is being threatened._ **

(2:26 PM) _I’ve known him for like a two weeks dude chill, and he texts back like once every 5_ _ minutes _ _he’s not going to replace you_

(2:27 PM)  **_yeah! but you text him all the time!_ **

(2:27 PM) **_why you don’t text me like that._ **

(2:30 PM) _Because we're roommates and always with each other._

(2:30 PM) _Speaking of don’t text me when you’re taking a test._

(2:31 PM)  **_you suck youre the worst ta ever youre supposed to leak all the answers to me_ **

( 2:31 PM) **_what’s the answer for number 5_**

(2:32 PM) _Not happening dude._

(2:33 PM) **_boo you whore_ **

(2:34 PM) _You’re going to get your phone taken away._

(2:35 PM)  **_not if you stop replying shh_ **

(3:00 PM)  **_ok so like why were you blushing like you just saw some proper victorian ladies ankles._ **

(3:01 PM) _I was not!_

(3:02 PM)  **_you totally were. you were grinning and blushing._ **

(3:02 PM)  **_the_ ** _ **prosecution** _ **_would like to present evidence a to the jury._ **

(3:02 PM)  **_IMG. ATTACHMENT_ **

(3:04 PM) _Overturned!_

(3:04 PM) _I can’t believe you took a picture of me oh my god._

(3:05 PM)  **_you would have known sooner if you actually checked my snapchat story jason god. youre a terrible husband_ **

(3:05 PM) _You do remember I’m the one grading your test right?_

(3:05 PM)  _ **i love you.** _

__

 

Tuesday

 

Jason

(3:56 PM) **Do you play any sports?**

(3:56 PM) _Yeah, why?_

(3:57 PM) **You mentioned practice before, and you seem like someone who would.**

(3:58 PM) _I play football, lacrosse, water polo and I run on the track team._

(3:58 PM) **Oh my god. You are that guy.**

(3:58 PM) _What do you mean that guy?_

(3:58 PM) **Like, that perfect guy, who like plays every sport.**

(3:59 PM) _Are you stereotyping me?_

(4:00 PM) **You’re stereotyping yourself, honestly. You’re class president, you play sports, you probably volunteer at soup kitchens, and you text kids with cancer in your free time.**

(4:01 PM) _That’s not true, and I don’t text you because I have to, you’re my friend and I like talking to you._

(4:03 PM) **Friend?**

(4:04 PM) _Yeah? If that’s alright._

(4:04 PM) **No, yeah no that’s fine. I’m just kindof wondering why you would want someone like me to be your friend.**

(4:05 PM) _Because your funny, clever, and nice, deep down_ **.**

(4:05 PM) **Deep deep down.**

(4:05 PM) _I have to go to practice, speaking of sports, but are we good?_

(4:06 PM) **Yeah, we’re good.**

(4:07 PM) _Cool, I just wanted to make sure you’re not uncomfortable that I called you my friend._

(4:07 PM) **No. It’s actually…nice?**

(4:07 PM) _Cool :) See ya!_

(4:08 PM) **Don’t die.**

(4:18 PM) **Or get concussed or whatever.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i can already tell im going to hate formatting this thing
> 
> also! assume any grammar/spelling mistakes are done intentionally and in character  
> (most of these conversations take place in the afternoon because nico is never awake in the AM)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breakfast Club and trashcan fires
> 
> **Nico: Bold**   
>  _Jason: Italics_   
>  Reyna: Underline    
>  ** _Leo: Everything_ **

_Tuesday_

 

_Reyna_

(3:12 PM)  Hazel tells me you’ve mad a new friend. 

(3:42 PM) **I guess.**

(3:42 PM)  Tell me about him.

(3:43 PM) **Uh**

(3:43 PM) **Ok**

(3:43 PM) **His name is Jason and he’s from California and he goes to a military school or something, he plays like every sport known to man and is pretty nice I guess.**

(3:45 PM)  Do you like him?

(3:45 PM) **He’s nice to talk to. I dunno.**

(3:45 PM) I 'm glad. You need someone to talk to other than Hazel and I .

(3:46 PM) **I talk to Frank occasionally.  
**  
(3:47 PM)  Outside of the hospital?

(3:48 PM) **No…**

(3:50 PM)  Well, still I’m glad he's there for you to talk to when you are there.

(3:50 PM) **Me too. It’s weird how we’re always there at the same time.**

(3:51 PM) What school did you say Jason went to.   
  
(3:51 PM) **Some Military school. SPRQ or something.**

(3:51 PM)  SPQR?

(3:52 PM) **Yeah.**

(3:53 PM)  I’ve heard of that school, my mother wanted me to go there, but as it turns out it’s more of a private school than a military school. 

(3:55 PM) **Perish the thought.**

(3:55 PM) **Imagine: a place that treats children like students instead of soldiers!**

(3:56 PM)  It’s not that bad.

(3:56 PM) I believe my mother also said that school was more like a place parents send their misbehaving kids instead of an actual military preparatory program. 

(3:57 PM) **So like in the movies when the dad is like “if you don’t shape up were shipping you off to military school!”**

(3:57 PM)  Essentially yes.

(3:57 PM) **For once the stereotypes were true.**

(4:04 PM)  Yes. Alright, I have to go run some laps but afterword would you like me to come over?

(4:06 PM) **That would be cool, yeah.**

(4:07 PM)  Good. See you in a bit.

(4:07 PM) **Text me when you leave.**

(5:17 PM)  I’ve just left. 

(5:18 PM) **Cool, door’s unlocked just walk in.**

(5:38 PM)  Do you ever lock your door?

(5:39 PM) **Sometimes.**

 

 

Thursday

 

_Leo_

(1:05 PM)  **_apparently im a “fire hazard”_ **

(1:06 PM) _That’s not a new development._

(1:06 PM)  **_yeah but it’s on my official record now!_ **

(1:07 PM) _Oh god what did you do?_

(1:07 PM)  **_it wasn’t even my fault this time._ **

(1:07 PM)  **_but lets just say im not allowed near the mathematics hall anymore._ **

(1:10 PM) _How did you start a fire in the math hall? I expected the science lab or woodwork or something._

(1:11 PM)  ~~ **_psh common jason what do you think this is? amateur hour? they banned me from the chem lab last year. get with the program_ ** ~~

(1:12 PM) _Right, how could I possibly forget you lighting Drew Tanaka’s fringe jacket on fire._

(1:12 PM)  **_everyone knows fringe went out of style last season. i was doing her a favor_ **

(1:12 PM) _I don’t think she appreciated it very much._

(1:13 PM)  **_ya know i got the same feeling. people these days are so ungrateful._ **

(1:14 PM)  **_anyways you want to hear about what happened in the math hall or are you gonna bring me some snacks_ **

(1:14 PM) _Why would I bring you snacks? I’m in class?_

(1:15 PM)  **_shame on you for texting in class_ **

(1:15 PM)  **_and didn’t i ask you to bring food to our dorm?_ **

(1:15 PM) _No, you didn’t._

(1:16 PM)  **_i must have got distracted. oh well, my point still stands. please bring me food?_ **

(1:16 PM) _Why can’t you get it? And why aren’t you in class._

(1:17 PM)  **_well technically im suspended so_ **

(1:17 PM) _Damnit Leo. Again?_

(1:18 PM)  **_it was an accident this time i swear!_ **

(1:19 PM)  **_i was doing match tricks in math because i had already finished the homework and i sortof caused a trashcan fire._ **

(1:25 PM) _God._

(1:25 PM) _Where did you even get matches._

(1:26 PM)  **_they’re not as hard as you seem to think._ **

(1:27 PM) _I just figured that after i took /27/ lighters from you that you would get the picture._

_You really shouldn’t play with fire._

(1:28 PM)  **_you suck. youre fired. I need to find a less reasonable voice-of-reason._ **

(1:42 PM) _Yeah yeah, whatever I’ll bring you some chips or something after class_

(1:42 PM)  **_youre the bes babe._ **

(1:42 PM)  **_best*_ **

(1:43 PM) _i try._

 

 

 

 

_Friday_

 

_Jason_

(6:45 PM) **My stepmom is going to driving me absolutely fucking batshit.  
**  
(6:45 PM) **She keeps leaving these passive aggressive “positivity” notes with bible quotes all over the house. I’ve only been home a week jesus christ I am going to murder this woman.**

(6:45 PM) _Are you sure they’re passive aggressive? I mean her intentions could be good?_

(6:45 PM) **Oh no. Not her.  
**  
(6:45 PM) **She has told me she would like me better if I were a dandelion.  
**  
(6:45 PM) _Why bible quotes?_  
  
(6:45 PM) **It’s been happening ever since my super catholic grandma told me I had been seduced by the devil**.

(6:45 PM) _Why did you grandma say that to you? That’s a terrible thing to say!_

(6:45 PM) **I’m gay and she grew up in the 40’s. Her world view is somewhat limited.**

(6:45 PM) _You’re gay?_

(6:45 PM) **Yep. Pretty gay, now before you say anything about accepting me for who I am and whatever I want you to delete whatever it was your typing and just not make a big deal about it.**

(6:45 PM) _Ok._

(6:45 PM) _Not that it is a big deal or anything! Because it’s not._

(6:45 PM) _But I’m still glad you felt like you could tell me._

(6:45 PM) **Sure.**

(6:45 PM) **I figured it would come up eventually. But like I said. It’s not a big deal. Besides you already told me you were bisexual so I guess it’s only fair.**

(6:45 PM) _That’s right! Gosh I forgot about that._

(6:45 PM) **So you just throw the whole bi thing out all the time?**

(6:45 PM) _I guess? It’s not really a big deal where I live._

(6:45 PM) **That makes sense. Does your family know?**

(6:45 PM) _My sister does, but not my parents. I’m not around them long enough for them to figure it out anyways_. 

(6:45 PM) _What about you?_

(6:45 PM) **Yeah they know.**

(6:45 PM) _How are they about it? Besides your grandma I guess._

(6:45 PM) **They’re disgustingly supportive about it. Even my step-mom.**

(6:45 PM) **My family is not really a touchy-feely family but there were definitely hugs involved when I told them.**

(6:45 PM) _Aww, I’m glad._

(6:45 PM) **Yeah. It’s nice to not have to worry about what they think at least.**

(6:45 PM) _Thanks for telling me again._

(6:45 PM) **Remember what I said about not making it a big deal.**

(6:45 PM) _Yeah I know. I just wanted to say you don’t have to worry about what I think either. It hasn’t changed._

(6:45 PM) **Depending on what you thought about me before that could either be a good thing or a bad thing.**

(6:45 PM) _It’s a good thing I promise._

(6:45 PM) _You mentioned your grandma being catholic, so do you go to church then?  
_  
(6:45 PM) **Not as much anymore, my mom was the real catholic of our family so when she died we kindof stopped going.  
**  
(6:45 PM) _I’m so sorry to hear about your mom Nico._

(6:45 PM) **It’s okay. It was a while ago.**

(6:45 PM) _My mom passed away a while ago too._   
  
(6:45 PM) **Let’s start a club.**

(6:45 PM) _Definitely. My friend Leo can join too it’ll be a great time._

(6:45 PM) **Ok, dead mom’s club aside I’m back to my original problem of being literally up to my knees in biblical positivity cards. I think she’s getting her mother to embroider one onto a pillow.**

(6:45 PM) _I don’t really see how it’s necessarily a problem…?_

(6:45 PM) **Because I’ll never be able to one up her!**

(6:45 PM) **She and I have been in this passive aggressive battle ever since she married my dad. She hung my report cards on the fridge and I wrote her very sincere thank you notes that I had legally notarized.**

(6:45 PM) _That’s a little weird._

(6:45 PM) **A little, but she started this.**

(6:45 PM) **I don’t exactly remember how, but she definitely did.**

(6:45 PM) _It sounds like you two have some sortof three generation blood feud going on._

(6:45 PM) **That’s basically what’s happening yeah.**

(6:45 PM) **I think I’m going to get back at her for the cards by buying her a hand bound bible from Italy.**

(6:45 PM) _That’s a bit extravagant._  
  
(6:45 PM) **That’s the point.**

(6:45 PM) _I don’t get it._

(6:45 PM) **It’s ok you don’t have to.**

(6:45 PM) _Alright, well good lucky with that, I should probably start studying._

(6:45 PM) **Probably.**

(6:45 PM) _Later!_

(6:45 PM) **Bye.**

(6:45 PM) _Oh yeah and Nico?_

(6:45 PM) **What.**

(6:45 PM) _Thanks for telling me. About your mom and stuff._

(6:45 PM) **It’s**

(6:45 PM) **Yeah. I don’t know.**

(6:45 PM) **I don’t really share this much with people. It’s kindof weird.**

(6:45 PM) _Well thank you for trusting me._

(6:45 PM) **I wouldn’t go as far as trust…**

(6:45 PM) _Well we’re friends right?_

(6:45 PM) **I guess**

(6:45 PM) _Well, friends share stuff with each other. Even if it’s personal. Obviously not like everything but like with your mom and stuff I want you to know that you can talk to me and I’ll support you because that’s what friends do._

(6:45 PM) **You’re weird.**

(6:45 PM) **But thanks I guess.**

(6:45 PM) _Of course! Now I really should go study but are we good?_

(6:45 PM) **Yeah.**

(6:45 PM) _Cool. Talk to you later Nico._

(6:45 PM) **Later Jason.**

 

 

_Monday_

 

 

_Jason_

(9:23) **If my eyeballs could make a sound to describe how they feel they would just say uhhhhhhhhggggggghhhhhh.**

(9:24) _I assume texting isn’t helping?_

(9:24) **No, but I need someone to complain to.**

(9:25) _I see._

(9:25) _Should I ask what’s wrong?_

(9:26) **Just a bad day. I have a super bad migraine and am going back to bed like right now.**

(9:27) _I hope you feel better!_

 

 

_Tuesday_

 

 

_Jason_

(8:46) _How are you feeling?_

(6:12 PM) **Shitty. I’ve basically been in bed all day.**

(6:23 PM) _Dang that sucks._

(6:24 PM) **A little.**

(6:24 PM) _Does anything help?_

(6:30 PM) **Not really. I should be fine but I’m probably going to take more meds and go back to sleep.  
**  
(6:31 PM) _Alright, text me later._

(6:31 PM) **K** _  
_

 

 

_Wednesday_

 

_Jason_

(3:00 PM) **What is your opinion on the breakfast club. I need to know if this friendship is going to continue.**

(3:05 PM) _I’ve actually never seen it._

(3:05 PM) **You’re shitting me.  
**  
(3:06 PM) _I shit you not._

(3:07 PM) **Blasphemy. What about Pretty in Pink?**

(3:09 PM) _Nope._

(3:11 PM) **Sixteen candles?**

(3:11 PM) _No._

(3:11 PM) _I don’t really watch many movies dude, and when I do it’s usually in theater._

(3:12 PM) **Ok but you have to have seen Ferris Buler’s Day Off.**

(3:13 PM) _I haven’t seen that one either._

(3:16 PM) **How do you live?**

(3:18 PM) _My friend is going to be a film major next year, I promise I’ve had this conversation before._  
  
(3:20 PM) **As someone who spends 75% of their time watching movies I am personally offended at your lack of taste.**

(3:22 PM) _I’m sorry?_

(3:31 PM) **How dare you.**

(3:31 PM) _My friend is uh, pretty good with computers. He could maybe set up a live stream and we could watch one of those movies together._

(3:35 PM) **Why not just watch it with him?**

(3:35 PM) _Because he’s the worst to watch movies with and I sorta wanted to watch it with you._

(3:36 PM) **Oh.**

(3:36 PM) _Is that ok?_

(3:41 PM) **Yeah, no that’s fine**

(3:41 PM) **I just didn’t think of that.**

(3:42 PM) _Shockingly enough I want to spend time with you._

(3:45 PM) **Would it even be spending time with me? I don’t really know what a livestream is.**

(3:47 PM) _It’s basically like a webside where you can go and I can record what’s happening on my screen and you can watch and there’s a chat box and stuff._  
  
(3:48 PM) **Sounds complicated.**

(3:48 PM) **I’m just warning you I’m really shit with technology so no guarantees**

(3:50 PM) **But that does sound fun.**

(3:51 PM) _Awesome! I’ll ask my friend about getting it set up later._  
  
(3:51 PM) **I don’t think I can do it today, but probably tomorrow.**

(3:52 PM) **Ugh, shit ok I have to go**

(3:52 PM) _Are you alright_

(4:15 PM) _???_

(4:55 PM) _Nico?_

(6:31 PM) **So uh,**

(6:31 PM) **I’m sortof kindof in the emergency room right now so**

(6:31 PM) **Probably going to need a raincheck on that movie thing.**

(6:31 PM) _Oh my god Nico are you ok?_

(6:36 PM) **Fine.**

(6:36 PM) **I mean, as fine as being you cn be when yr in the emergence room.**

(6:36 PM) **Emergency**

(6:37 PM) _What happened?_

(6:41 PM) **I’m sickkkkkk**

(6:42 PM) _I know that already_

(6:44 PM) **but like**

(6:44 PM) **more sick**

(6:44 PM) **extra sick**

(6:44 PM) **super duper sick**

(6:44 PM) **the dcrts say i hve punemonial**

(6:44 PM) **punemonia**

(6:44 PM) **pneumonia**

(6:45 PM) _Holy shit! Are you alright?!_

(6:46 PM) **ssshhh no yelling**

(6:46 PM) **the drugs are finally kicking in i think**

(6:47 PM) _I noticed._

(6:47 PM) _Are you going to be ok?_

(6:53 PM) **yeahhhhh i just dont like hostpilda**

(6:53 PM) **hosputlas**

(6:53 PM) _Alright. You should probably rest._

(6:54 PM) **yea**

(6:55 PM) _Talk to me tomorrow if you’re feeling better._

(6:56 PM) **shhrusa**

(6:58 PM) _Goodnight Nico._

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head ever since I read this fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/1651109
> 
> Title is based off of the song "Casimir Pulaski Day" by Sufjan Stevens.


End file.
